


Le jour où ils avaient reçu leurs diplômes

by MissCactus



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Humor, OT5 Friendship, alternative universe, zianourry friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle voulait faire une photo souvenir, ils voulaient arrêter d'avoir des amis aussi chiants. Autant dire que ça ne collait pas vraiment ensemble...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le jour où ils avaient reçu leurs diplômes

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur FanFiction.net avec pour thème Photo. Je suis contente d'enfin poster sur les 1D, même si je pense que ça va rester assez rare, mais j'espère revenir avec des traductions c:
> 
> En plus de ça je viens de réaliser que c'était mon premier écrit de 2016 et je suis super heureuse de commencer l'année avec eux, peut-être que c'est bon signe qui sait ! 8')
> 
> Bonne lecture !

"Vous êtes magnifique."

Jay attrapa le mouchoir que lui tendait Louis et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

"C'est... Magnifique."

Elle fit un sourire aux cinq jeunes hommes devant elle avant que ses lèvres ne s'affaissent et que ses yeux ne recommencent à s'embuer de larmes.

"Vous êtes si... C'est tellement..." La femme secoua sa main dans leur direction comme pour s'expliquer mais finit par partir de la pièce en s'excusant.

Louis roula des yeux et lâcha un soupir en entendant sa mère se remettre à pleurer. Il était dans le salon avec ses amis et sa famille lorsqu'elle avait éclaté en sanglots, sans aucune raison, et avait commencé à marmonner des phrases sans pouvoir les finir. Et ce depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Ne croyez pas qu'il était un garçon insensible, bien au contraire ! Il adorait sa mère, elle était tout pour lui et ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer – il avait fini par être celui pleurant le plus les rares fois où cela arrivait – mais la raison de son état était tout simplement...

Rien qu'en y pensant, il lâcha un grognement en laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du jeune homme à côté de lui.

"Harry, sauve-moi. Je veux changer de famille."

Un rire rauque fut sa seule réponse en même temps qu'une main se glissa autour de ses épaules en le tapotant mollement.

"Te plains pas." Lui répondit pensivement Liam en regardant son téléphone, assis sur le canapé en face de lui. "Au moins ta famille s'est bougée pour venir te voir." Ils savaient tous que Liam n'en voulait pas à sa famille de ne pas être avec lui pour ce jour important, il comprenait tout à fait que les activités de ses parents ne leur permettaient pas de pouvoir se libérer très souvent.

"Ouais, imagine si la soeur de Zayn étpfhtmr-" Zayn enfonça un des gâteaux posés sur la table dans la bouche de Niall, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

"Oh toi tais-toi, n'essaie même pas de continuer." Rit le pakistanais en essuyant sa main sur le pantalon de l'irlandais qui lui lança un regard noir. Le blond plissa ensuite les yeux et les quatre autre garçons purent apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire passer sur son visage. Le visage de Zayn perdit aussitôt toutes ses couleurs.

"Ecoute-moi bien Niall, si tu oses-" L'irlandais fit mine de s'étouffer et recracha tout son gâteau sur son ami. Ce dernier cligna lentement des yeux avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

Il y eut un long silence.

"Harry, sauve-moi. Je veux changer d'amis."

Un rire rauque.

"Te plains p-

Oh ta gueule Liam, je me plains si je veux.

Toi, t'es un leprechaun mort."

Zayn fit mine de s'élancer sur Niall qui riait beaucoup trop pour que son appel à l'aide soit pris au sérieux, mais il fut sauvé de justesse par la mère de Louis qui revint en courant, l'air d'avoir eu une idée qui allait révolutionner le monde.

"Prenons une photo !"

Ou pas.

Quelques minutes de grognement ( _"Bon Harry, tu sais faire autre chose que rire ? Y en a un peu marre à force."_ Un autre rire.) plus tard les cinq garçons étaient en place côte à côte, prêts pour leur photo.

" - Vous êtes si...

- _Maman_."

Elle roula des yeux. "Oui, oui." Soupira-t-elle.

Jay leur demanda de sourire et...

"Louis, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire cette tête sur les photos."

"Harry j'ai tes cheveux dans la gueule ! Mais coupe-les bordel !"

"Zayn, lâche Niall."

"Mais putain il est où Liam ?!"

_Clic !_

Jay regarda avec adoration la photo qu'elle venait de prendre. Harry se penchait exprès sur Louis qui était couvert par ses cheveux, Zayn enfonçait un de ses muffins dans la joue de Niall qui souriait et Liam était le seul garçon adorable sur cette photo. Si on omettait le fait qu'il était littéralement en train de planter ses ongles le plus fort possible dans les fesses de Harry qui lui lançait un regard noir.

Elle décida tout de même d'encadrer cette photo.

Le jour où ses adorables garçons étaient devenus des hommes. Le jour où ils avaient reçu leurs diplômes.


End file.
